wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szmaragdowy Koszmar
Szmaragdowy Koszmar jest to splugawiona przestrzeń w Szmaragdowym Śnie. Pomimo, że pokonano Xaviusa i usunięto większość koszmaruBurzogniewny, Blizzard zdaje się mieć plany na rozwinięcie wątku korupcyjnej przestrzeni. Natura Koszmaru Szmaragdowy Sen nie jest przestrzenią do końca perfekcyjną. Przeobrazić się może w skrzywioną wersję rzeczywistości, czasem nawet bez wiedzy śniącego. Niestety, koszmary są wyrobem podświadomości śniących i zostały one odrodzone w miejscu nieświadomych podróżników we Śnie. Koszmar, jak nazywają go mieszkańcy, nie jest specyficznym miejscem, ale efektem wędrownym, będąc przy tym nieprzewidywalny. Niebo nad Koszmarem jest ciągle zachmurzone, tworzące ponurą, depresyjną przestrzeń, które osłabia i uśmierza wszystko co dotyka na swojej drodze. Piękna zielona roślinność jest przekształcana w brązowe, zgniłe rośliny oraz zwyczajne spokojne kreatury stają się cienistymi, zmutowanymi ich wersjami znanymi jako Splugawieni. Zakażeni są złośliwi i okrutni. Polują na wszystko co napotkają na swej drodze, nawet po opuszczeniu dotkniętego terenu przez Koszmar. Co gorsza, każdy podróżnik snu, który wszedł do Koszmaru – lub został ogarnięty przez wędrowny Koszmar – zostaje złapany w Szmaragdowym Śnie. Tacy nie mogą go opuścić, więc ich ciała pozostawione na Azeroth wpadają w wieczną śpiączkę, powoli wygłodzone do śmierci, chyba, że zostaną one pod stałą opieką. Podczas pułapki, znani są oni jako Nieprzebudzeni; są zakażeni i robią wszystko, aby wrócić do domu. Wierzy się, że Koszmar powoli rośnie i nabiera sił. Historia Pochodzenie Szmaragdowego Koszmaru nie zostało całkowicie wyjaśnione, chociaż są spekulacje, że w jakiś sposób jest związany ze Starym Bogiem zwanego jako N'Zoth. Niektórzy wierzą, że Koszmar jest wytworem Starych Bogów, a jeszcze inni wierzą, że to potężne bóstwo Hakkar Odzierający z Dusz, starożytny Krwawy Bóg z Gurubashi, jest złem odpowiedzialnym za Koszmar. Hakkar jest starym krwawym bogiem trollów. Krasnoludzki odkrywca Brann Bronzebeard spekuluje, że Hakkar jest Starym Bogiem lub synem Starego Boga. Związek pomiędzy Hakkarem, Zielonym Stadem, a Szmaragdowym Snem jest również podpowiedzią dla przygód w Zatopionej Świątyni i, subtelniej, w wężowej wersji Zawodzących Pieczarach. Od wielu lat nieznana jest przyczyna przybierania na sile Koszmaru. Aczkolwiek Xavius nie tworzył Koszmaru, stał się jego władcą, samozwańczym Panem Koszmaru. Xavius zorganizował korupcję Szmaragdowego Snu poprzez manipulację Fandrala Staghelma poprzez zasadzanie sadzonki drzewa Xaviusa w Teldrassil, co gwarantowałoby, że nowe drzewo byłoby splugawione już od samego początku. Jego plany powoli zamieniały się się w śmiałą próbę związania Azeroth i Szmaragdowego Snu w jedną przestrzeń; przejęto by kontrolę nad mieszkańcami Azeroth, gdy ci spali, a ich postać przeniesiono by do Koszmaru. Xavius osobiście był sługą potężnego starożytnego zła - możliwe, że samego N’Zotha. Mimo pokonania Xaviusa przez Malfuriona Stormrage'a i jego sojuszników, Koszmar nie został całkowite zniszczony pomimo śmierci jego pana. Mała część uparcie pozostała w Szczelinie Aln i Malfurion mógł jedynie zapieczętować najbliższą przestrzeń dookoła tej szczeliny dopóki kolejna wojna nie wybuchłaby na ich korzyść. Na Koszmar w Pustkowiach wpływ miał Kataklizm i sugerowało to, że zło kontrolujące Koszmar mogło uzyskać większą przewagę i mogło spróbować jeszcze raz zainfekować Azeroth. Wiele druidów zostało przywołanych do Szmaragdowego Snu, aby zwalczyć skutki Koszmaru. Do tej pory zielone smoki zrobiły wszystko co mogły, jednak nie chciały ryzykować zainfekowaniem. Oko Ysery nie zostało jeszcze otoczone przez Koszmar, lecz są obawy, że kiedyś ten dzień nadejdzie. World of Warcraft Koszmar został stworzony przez używanie skrzywionych myśli i lęków z podświadomości śpiących do zakażenia Szmaragdowego Snu. Te powoli wędrują przez Sen, zostawiając za sobą zakażone, wściekłe zwierzęta i Nieprzebudzonych podróżników. Nocny elf druid - Naralex i jego byli pomocnicy w Zawodzących Pieczarach zostali zainfekowani przez Koszmar – przemienieni zostali w nikczemnych Druidów Kła. Eranikus (zielony smok, małżonek Ysery) również został zakażony przez Koszmar. Nawet najbardziej zaufani porucznicy Ysery (Lethon, Emeriss, Taenar i Ysondre) zostali wypaczeni przez ciemną moc w Szmaragdowym Śnie. Malfurion walczył po stronie Cenariusa przeciwko Koszmarowi we śnie, ale został przemieniony w Nieprzebudzonego. The Burning Crusade Wygląda na to, że Koszmar odnalazł drogę do skrzydła Legowisk Stormrage'a, gdzie dziwne kreatury koszmaru nagle pojawiły się w budzącym się świecie. Cenariońscy Strażnicy Snów próbowali zatrzymywać zagrożenie nad zatoką w Księżycowej Polanie. Żywa roślinność kwitnie tam, ale nie jest częścią Szmaragdowego Snu. Clintar Dreamwalker może być znaleziony jako śpiący w jednym z pokoi i on jest częścią łańcucha zadań w związku ze zdobyciem szybkiej formy latającej. Wydaje się, że to Anzu stoi za tymi atakami. Wrath of the Lich King Podczas zadania w Lodowej Koronie, Strażnik Remulos wysyła graczy do okresowej wersji części Księżycowej Polany w celu uzbierania wystarczającej ilości Szmaragdowych Żołędzi.Quest: Hope Within the Emerald Nightmare W czasie spotkania, Valithria Dreamwalker otwiera portale do Koszmaru, gdzie gracze mogą znaleźć śniące chmury. Cataclysm Szmaragdowy Koszmar jest obecny w odrodzonej części Południowych Pustkowi. Przestrzeń ta nazywa się Przerost i leży na południu przepaści, która spowodowała podział Pustkowia na część północną i południową. Ważne cytaty Burzogniewny ::"...wielu, z żalem, byli jak Lethon i Emeriss, i nie mogli przetrwać bez Koszmaru; oni roztapiają się tak jak cieniste satyry, których też to spotkało. Za to i za to kim niegdyś byli, opłakiwał ich Malfurion." Notatki * Chris Metzen powiedział, iż w Kataklizmie pojawi się trzeci Stary Bóg. Jego imię to N’zoth i jest odpowiedzialny za Szmaragdowy Koszmar. Przypisy Kategoria:Szmaragdowy Koszmar Kategoria:Wiedza